Sir Berich Vlindrel
|Base ID = }} Sir Berich Vlindrel (or simply referred to as Sir Berich) was a member of the old Knights of the Nine. Background After the founding of the Knights of the Nine, many great and respected knights joined the order, its fame peaked near the time Berich joined and found two of the lost relics. However, the War of the Red Diamond started in 3E 121, drawing many of the knights into the war, despite the best efforts of Sir Amiel. Sir Berich decided to leave for the war, and take the Sword of the Crusader and Greaves of the Crusader with him. While leaving he was stopped by Sir Caius who argued with Amiel about not taking the sword into battle. Berich then baited Caius knowing he would draw his weapon, when he did Berich cut him down on the Priory steps. He then left for the war and became a darker person. After the war In 3E 127, Berich returned a war hero, becoming an important figure in the empire. At this point he had little love for his own comrades, most of who by this point either died in the war or in search of relics, or had left the dying order. It is unclear what happened afterwards, what is known is that he grew into a dark and angry person, full of hatred and spite, this anger held him even after death and bound him to this world. Fate As a wraith, he not only became evil, but he corrupted the holy sword while the greaves simply became a reminder of his old life. His name itself was forgotten and replaced by the rumors and legends of him haunting the Orange Road. These rumors brought Sir Roderic and his squire Lathon to his hideout in Underpall Cave in the hopes of freeing the relics and the soul of the lost knight. Berich killed Sir Roderic who held him off while Lathon escaped with the greaves. Lathon returned later with the new Knight Commander to again attempt to get the sword. After a great battle the Knight Commander struck a killing blow on Berich. Berich is seen by the commander later in the undercroft of the Priory of the Nine, freed from his anger and spite. He thanks the commander for freeing him and allowing him to once again stand beside his comrades. Interactions The Sword of the Crusader After collecting all the other Crusader relics: the Boots, Gauntlets, Helm, Cuirass, Shield, and the Mace, the Hero returns to the Priory of the Nine. Dialogue Trivia *Despite being named as Sir Berich in his capacity as one of the Knights of the Nine, the wraith that the Hero fights is named Lord Berich Vlindrel. *Vlindrel Hall, a player house in Markarth during the events of , may be named after him. Appearances * ru:Сэр Берик fr:Messire Bérich Vlindrel Category:Knights of the Nine: Knights of the Nine Category:Oblivion: Undead Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Males Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters